


【吉克利/团兵】遗留之物

by Peach_song



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_song/pseuds/Peach_song
Summary: 团兵前提的吉克利，含有强制失去了自己的Alpha的利维，在与敌人吉克交战时意外发情了
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 17





	【吉克利/团兵】遗留之物

++

——“利维！！”  
参天巨木投射出层叠交错的阴影。刚刚还自以为摆脱追兵的吉克，扭头便看到那个最难缠的身影，正以非人的速度朝他冲来。  
利维·阿卡曼，调查兵团的士兵长。尽管身为Omega，却是不折不扣的人类最强士兵。成为了他眼中钉的吉克·耶格尔，无疑惹上了一个甩不脱的大麻烦。  
“哈！你那些可爱的部下呢？”吉克口不择言的试图扰乱利维的思绪，“你该不会把他们都杀了吧？真是可怜啊！”  
他刚刚将后者的部下们化为了巨人、以企拖延一时半刻，但是利维对他的话分毫没有反应。一双眼睛紧紧盯着他，那是单纯的仇恨，眼中除了嫌恶和仇恨没有其他情绪，正如这些天、这些年来，他对他的态度。  
“你很拼命呢，胡子男。”利维冷冷的说，脚下速度却没有丝毫放缓。他身上还沾着鲜血，那是刚刚被他斩杀的、化为巨人的部下们的血。  
“你根本就不知道，从过去到现在……我究竟杀了多少同伴。”

如果说，利维士兵长还有一丝属于人类的软弱，那么在四年前、随着他的Alpha，埃尔文·史密斯的牺牲，那最后的柔软也消失殆尽了。  
他和埃尔文结合数年；多数情况下，失去了Alpha的Omega大多命不久矣、郁郁而终。利维是一个例外。支撑他活下来的，唯有那个誓言——他对他的Alpha发誓，一定会杀死吉克·耶格尔。

他们的距离越来越近。吉克的头上流下一丝冷汗，他正打算咬破左手变身巨人，却忽然听到了一声闷哼。  
利维似乎打了个趔趄，几乎是同一瞬间，他扔出勾爪，快得几乎让人无法察觉。但是吉克看到了。  
是意外吗？吉克的眼镜划过一丝反光。利维很快就冲了过来，他险险避开，却意识到刚刚绝不是自己的错觉。  
——不会错的，是那个。  
尽管墙内传言说利维已经切掉了自己的腺体、不再受Omega本能的影响，这些天来他也确实没有过发情的迹象——  
但是，吉克意识到了。

吉克·耶格尔是Alpha。  
而且，是嗅觉敏锐于常人数倍的兽之巨人Alpha。

巨人化开始了，而随着他的身躯变大的，还有被放大百倍的信息素。  
利维似乎并没有受到他的影响，只是嫌恶的骂了一句“下三滥”，便继续在他庞大的身躯间穿梭。但是兽之巨人闻到了，他那格外灵敏的鼻子嗅到了一股不同寻常的花香。巨木之森没有鲜花，更别提现在并非花开的季节。  
“你在哪里啊，利维？”他喊道。  
他就这样一边和利维周旋，一边像是平时投掷石子一样，将狂风骤雨一般的信息素往利维那娇小的身躯释放。

……  
败北来得毫无征兆。利维朝他扔出炸弹，看到宛如被投掷的棒球一般的火药，吉克睁大眼睛——然而，炸弹却在空中爆炸了，只有零星的火种溅到脸上。兽之巨人毫发无损的伸出手，接住利维那失去意识而坠落的娇小身体。  
空气中的花香愈加浓重，熏得巨人鼻子发痒。最后一根稻草压死了骆驼，随后便是一泻千里。

++

他对利维是怎么想的？  
憎恶，畏惧，轻蔑。这是当然的。这个小矮子的脑容量和他的个子差不多大。指望他理解自己，对这个被阿卡曼血统束缚、一生服从他的Alpha的可怜小家伙来说，有点太过难为人了。只有艾伦才能理解自己。  
四年间他经常梦到利维前来斩杀他的模样。容颜绮丽的脸沾满鲜血，瞳孔凶恶，像是地狱里爬上来的恶魔。那是失去了一切的、来自深渊的绝望眼神。很难想象这是一个Omega的眼神。他常常从噩梦中惊醒，抚着胸口大口喘息。  
是因为那个吗？四年前，死在自己手下的那个调查兵团团长，利维的Alpha。叫什么……埃尔文·史密斯？他们是一对吧，记得莱纳说过。在城墙上看起来也很亲密的模样。  
也是从那时候开始，他对利维产生了一些额外的想法。

“呜……呃……”  
利维已经失去了意识，此刻只是下意识的皱着眉头，小腿微微颤抖，对环绕着他的高浓度Alpha信息素发出不适的呜咽。空气中的幽香浓重，他被吉克的信息素所诱导，强制发情了。  
吉克的速度、力量和信息素强度都是平常Alpha的数百倍。平心而论，利维能撑到现在，已经是相当不容易了。

他本应该马上离去，或者是杀了这个难缠的Omega。他可能会成为他们计划的变数。  
兽之巨人有很多种办法能够解决问题，但他挑选了最麻烦的一种。  
吉克化为人形，低头看着他那昏迷中也眉头紧蹩的宿敌。他伸手解开对方系得死死的领巾，抚上那苍白瘦弱的脖颈。

++

利维醒了。他是被迫醒来的，在Alpha信息素的威压下。  
“什么……我这是……”了解目前的情况后，士兵长瞬时睁大了眼睛，“混账胡子……你……敢……”  
自从埃尔文死后，利维再也没有和任何人做过爱，每次发情期都靠抑制剂度过。韩吉建议他切除腺体，但那是埃尔文留给他的唯一标记——他不愿意将它抹掉。至少在杀死吉克·耶格尔前，他要留着它来警示自己。  
现有的抑制剂对有过标记的Omega效用聊胜于无，为此，他每次发情期都不得不强捱过痛苦的、一次比一次剧烈的情潮。如果只是普通Alpha的信息素，现在已经不会对他的战斗产生任何影响了。  
……但是吉克这家伙，实在是太超过了。就像是把他扔到信息素汇聚而成的湖泊中浸泡，让利维感到从头到脚都沾上了那股猴子的臭味。他想吐。

更糟糕的是，对方发现了这一点。他醒来的时候除了感到身下熟悉的躁动和难耐，入目便是吉克那穿透镜片的玩味的眼神。

“你醒了啊，兵长。”胡子男说，“虽然能让你再睡一会儿，但我赶时间，我们还是先把眼前的小麻烦解决了吧。”  
“混账！”利维眼珠暴突，他能感受到吉克的手正顺着他的皮带解开他的紧身裤，而那股侵略性极强的烈日味道正侵蚀着他的身体。  
长久的忍耐让他的Omega腺体甚是难耐，此刻一接触到Alpha的信息素，顿时染上了无法控制的燥热。他感到恶心和惊恐，因而拼命挣扎起来。  
“别这么反抗。我没有想要杀你。”吉克说，同时褪掉利维的裤子，露出两条苍白瘦长的腿。  
“你已经很久没解决了吧？你知道吗，这样下去你活不了多久了。我来帮帮你吧。你们兵团敢这样帮你……不，能这样帮你的人也没几个吧？”  
他的理由冠冕堂皇。但他知道，他只是想要这么做而已。  
看着利维由于愤怒、震惊和羞耻而扭曲的面庞，他心里某个部分正在发出舒爽而恶意的咆哮。  
就像他每次不得不杀死那些无辜的敌人那样——他知道自己烂透了，但他不得不这么做。

“呜……嗯……不……住手……”  
利维的手被用领巾绑在背后，不过即便不绑住他，他也动弹不得了——  
他仰面躺在地上，只能看到参天的森林和吉克那可恶的头顶；身体仿佛散架了，用不上丝毫力气，四肢无法移动，甚至手指都抬不起来。吉克的Alpha信息素太过强烈，身为Omega，他对这样的威压毫无抵抗力，腺体不断散发出信息素，下体也湿透了。他的两条腿顺从的被敌人分开，露出当中娇嫩的小穴。

它曾经被充分使用过。埃尔文还活着的时候，他们经常做爱。在团长的办公桌上，在埃尔文的卧室里，在地下室，在墙外。只有做爱才能缓解对死亡的恐惧和对未来的迷茫。他们尽情的拥抱、接吻。  
埃尔文的信息素是青草的味道。清新，广阔。像是他所向往的自由。利维依赖着埃尔文，不仅仅是他的鸡巴和信息素。每次被埃尔文内射完后，利维躺在他的身边，鼻腔环绕草地的清香，身体充分的放松，像一只猫午后慵懒的偎依在主人身旁。在埃尔文死后，利维有时会用玩具自慰，但即便达到了高潮，却再也没有过那样精神上的餍足。  
韩吉告诉他，倘若他不愿意洗标记，那么omega的腺体早晚要切除。而他怀念埃尔文带给他的一切。所以，他想要晚一点……再晚一点。  
他做出了错误的选择——自以为留给埃尔文的纪念，全部便宜了眼前男人对他的羞辱。

“还以为你是禁欲系的？看来平时没少玩弄它嘛。是自己弄的，还是找别的男人？”  
利维精致的脸庞彻底染上耻辱的红晕。他愤恨的瞪着吉克，但对于正用手指在穴中翻弄、发出咕叽咕叽水声的人来说，这小刺猬般的目光毫无杀伤力。  
久未被人光顾的小穴真正嗅到了Alpha的信息素，迫不及待的散发出诚实的渴望——他的身下已经湿漉漉了，穴口一张一翕。它正渴望着什么东西插进去。吉克因而露出微笑。

这家伙是杀死埃尔文的凶手。  
想杀了他。  
想被他操进来。  
不，一定要杀了他！  
可是……  
两种想法交替在脑中闪现，直到剧痛撕裂了他的下体。“额……额啊啊！”利维惨叫出声。吉克的兽根粗暴的捅了进去。Omega分泌的体液不足以润滑，背叛埃尔文的痛苦、和身体上的疼痛，令他宛如被架在火上烤。疼痛之中又有一些别的感觉，利维的胸膛剧烈的起伏着。受伤对他来说是家常便饭，但强奸并不是。  
“哇……真紧啊。”吉克惊叹道，他的阴茎又涨大了，他捏住利维细瘦的腰，几乎把他操得双脚离地，“兵长，你里面紧紧的吸着我呢。但是……太紧了，真的不能放松点吗？”他苦恼的拍了拍利维苍白的臀瓣，这侮辱的动作令兵长又气红了眼眶。  
“混账……臭猪猡……人渣胡子……”  
吉克惩罚的在他体内横冲直撞，尽管被操得话都说不完整，但利维在喘息的间隙仍能吐出许多咒骂。仔细想来，这些天在树林里，他骂人的花样没有重样过。吉克笑着把这些当做情趣尽数收下。“是我还不够让你爽吗？那再让你爽一点吧。”  
吉克忽然伸手抚摸他的乳头。利维发出一声惊叫。乳头是他的敏感点，埃尔文从前就很喜欢吸他的乳头。吉克用他灵巧的手指拨弄他那小巧的乳尖，又按又捏又揉。奇妙的快感让利维的脸顿时红透了，他狂乱的摇着头，而与此同时体内进攻愈发激烈，吉克的巨根时不时擦过他的敏感点。利维的呻吟逐渐变了音调，染上了欲望的色彩。他的阴茎渐渐抬起了头。  
“啊……嗯……不……慢点……嗯……嗯啊……”  
他的目光逐渐涣散，低吟颤抖，灰蓝色的眼珠蒙上一层薄泪，绮丽的面颊嫣红。吉克似乎对他的反应很满意，附身舔咬他的锁骨，然后用舌头逗弄、吮吸他的乳头。利维大约被接连不断的快感冲垮了理智，Omega的本能令他不自主的迎合Alpha的侵略，他茫然的喘息着，勉强抬起头，恍惚看到那个金发的脑袋在自己身体上不断耸动。  
——“埃……尔文……嗯……”  
对方的动作似乎停滞了一瞬，转眼间他的头发被狠狠抓了起来。一个戴眼镜、留着胡子的男人出现在自己面前，强迫他注视那张熟悉的、厌恶至极的脸。  
“我不是你的埃尔文。看清楚了，我是吉克喔。”  
美梦被打碎了。利维发出一声凄厉的尖叫。吉克粗暴得抓住他的腰，一改刚才慢吞吞试探的节奏，开始疾风骤雨一般狂操他。疼痛和舒爽夹杂着发起猛攻，利维无助的摇头，发出小猫一般细软的哭叫，但是没能打动铁石心肠的敌人。  
“你的Alpha……埃尔文·史密斯，是叫这个名字吧？”吉克在他耳边说，“都没有知道墙外还有人类的真相就死去了。他一定很遗憾吧？”  
“这都是因为我杀了他？不，这都是因为你没有救他啊。”  
四年的恐惧，憎恨，注视着那张凶恶的瑰丽的脸，还有别的情绪，此刻尽情释放在这具阿克曼的娇小却充满爆发力的身体里。不知是他的暴行还是他的话，把利维弄哭了；他哭泣着，抽噎着，跟随着他的的操弄，身体一颤一颤，睫毛一抖一抖。吉克紧紧注视着利维的脸，仿佛生怕错过任何一个细节：细眉痛苦的紧蹩着，灰色的眼睛盈着水光，茫然的注视着某片虚空。他的嘴唇半张，面颊嫣红，脸上满是汗水、口水、泪水和鲜血的混合物。  
他的腿已经被操软了，无力的摊在身体两边，跟随吉克顶弄的动作不断摇晃。听到后者恶毒的指责，利维终于闭上眼，泪水缓缓流下，在布满血和灰尘的精致面庞上冲刷出一条沟壑。  
“呜……不……嗯……”  
Alpha和信息素铺天盖地的侵入他的身体。利维无从躲避，也无从抵抗，犹如被巨人轻而易举踩踏的马莱楼房一般，防线瞬间崩溃瓦解、一泻千里。他被彻底击溃了。像一个玩具，一个性玩偶，任由吉克揉扁搓圆，被玩弄、践踏。这是Omega的本能，是利维的罪恶和愧疚，是他对埃尔文的贪赖，是他自作自受。  
他想到埃尔文。对不起，埃尔文，我没有完成我们的誓言。我杀不了他，我的屁眼还不知廉耻的吸着这家伙的鸡巴。但是快感随即把他推到下一个高峰，他没工夫想东想西了。他透过泪水看到那个胡子混蛋的脸，对方似乎把自己抱进他的怀里。和那家伙无聊的个性不同，这怀抱十分温暖而宽厚。  
他浑身无力的落入宽大的怀抱中，而这样也令体内的凶器插得更深。利维竭力忍耐，但依旧忍不住出口的呜咽。他在一层比一层激烈的快感中被推上高潮，而生殖腔也在这过程中打开。“不……啊、啊嗯、我要、我要去了……啊啊啊、嗯啊！！”他断断续续的哭叫道。他被活生生操射了，精液溅在他自己的肚子上，身体、衣服被弄得一塌糊涂，而吉克则自始至终衣冠楚楚。好像他并不是在操他值得尊敬的敌人，艾尔迪亚最强的士兵长，而只是在操一个困于执念之中、前来复仇还失败了、被仇敌玩弄着的可怜虫。

++

几年不曾遭遇粗暴的性事，被强制发情又被兽之巨人疯狂操弄，利维醒来时觉得身体几乎散架了。韩吉救了他，为他处理了伤口，将他绑在马车上。  
利维知道自己被操完丢在那里的模样一定又脏又丑陋。他醒来后只能看到韩吉的背影，后者不让自己参加战斗，也不和自己说话。  
“我没事的。让我战斗吧，四眼。”利维说。韩吉终于回话了，“门都没有！”  
忽然，她停下马车，转身抱住利维。后者感到自己的衣领被濡湿了。韩吉抽噎着。她曾经答应埃尔文，要好好带领调查军团，也要好好照顾利维。但她一个都没做到。  
利维沉默半晌，轻声说，“韩吉，帮我把腺体切了吧。”  
“你愿意切了？”韩吉惊异的抬起头。  
“是啊。”利维道，“为了杀掉那家伙。”  
那家伙。吉克·耶格尔。“你以前也这么说……”韩吉困惑的挠头。利维闭上眼，没再说话。埃尔文和吉克的脸交替出现在面前，而围绕自己的已不再是青草的味道。在韩吉看不到的地方，他的泪水再一次静静的流下。


End file.
